Secrets
by sallyji
Summary: Sora is dating Kairi he's poular and has lots of friends. Then 3 new kids come to school, one of girl throws his relationship with Kairi off balance. What happens next?BHK, Namie and OC are new.


(A/N) The new kids in school are Namine, the BHK (Or Aros) and a new girl called Sara.

"Sora there's a phone call for you, it's Riku" His mom called. He rolled off the bed on to the ground. He crawled to his desk and reached for the phone.

"I got it." He yelled downstairs. His mom hung-up.

"Hello?" He said sleepily. He heard muffles voices over the line, it sounded like 2 or maybe more people were fighting over the phone…

"Hey stop pulling my hair! Never mind talk to you later Sora." Riku and whoever it was hung up.

"Tidus I'm gonna beat you to hell!" Riku yelled at the blond haired boy.

"Well too bad I didn't come coz' I wanted to! Your mom invited me over to have lunch with you!" He yelled back in his defense.

"No for pulling my hair! You jackass don't you know anything?" Riku just kept yelling and yelling. It seemed as if the fight would go on forever and ever. But it stopped when Riku's mom called them down for Lunch.

Sora rubbed his head and got changed. 'What was that all about?' He thought. But who cared? Not him that's for sure! That phone call ruined his dream, and for no reason too! He looked up at the clock it was 10 till' noon. Crap! He was supposed to meet the guys at the park at 10! No wonder Riku called!

"Sora! Come down for Lunch! Err, Brunch!" His mom hollered. He ran down stairs as his stomach grumbled in the need of food. It's still to early to think he told himself. He ran down the stairs, good thing it was Sunday, Or he'd have been dead.

"Young man, I think you should have a set time to wake up, and maybe even a bed-time!" His dad scowled from one side of the table. His father was a blonde with blue eyes and his mother was a brunette with green eyes. And he got his eyes from his dad and his hair color from his mom, His eyes were the exact duplicate of his mom's but the rest of his face was his father's.

"Aww c'mon pop! I'm 15 I don't need a bed time!" Sora said as he sat down in his seat. His dad smiled Sora knew he was joking. His mom put a platter of spaghetti on the table. He Groaned. Leftovers again? This was becoming a daily routine…

It was Monday morning Sora ran down the halls ignoring all the giggling girls. 'Some times it's hard to be popular.' He thought. He finally caught up to Riku, Tidus and Wakka talking about something.

"What are you all talking' about?" He asked. Riku turned and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't be interested anyways." He said putting on a I-know-something-you-don't-know face.

"Yeah, I mean you already have a girlfriend." Tidus said teasing Sora.

"Guys just tell him what ever it is." Leon said appearing out of no-where.

"If it's about the new kids he should know, right?" asked Cloud.

"What? There's new kids in school? Wah! How come no-one told me! How many? Girl or Boy? Hot or Dorky-" he was cut off by Kiari whacking his head with her binder.

"Sora, You shouldn't be interested in other girls! Am I Right? Don't forget about your dear girlfriend here!" Kairi said looking Evilly. Sora's friends backed off in fear of Kiari blaming it on them.

"Ah-heh heh heh, uh you know I didn't mean it like that, right?" He was too scared to say anything else. The He noticed two girls, one blonde one brunette walking and laughing with a guy that looked just like him except for his clothes and hair color. He found his mouth hanging open.

"Sora! What are you staring at? With your mouth open might I add?" Kiari said. She tried to turn her head; But Sora couldn't risk getting hit by a girl again so he said.

"Oh yeah! Kairi you have to come over for dinner tonight!" His voice was shacking. But at least he prevented her from looking.

"See I told ya they were hot!" Tidus yelled in Riku's ear. Kiari turned around to look but saw no one.

Sora walked to his usual lunch table and saw the two girls and guy from before. He walked towards the group nervously then suddenly Riku got up and dragged him to the table.

"Hey, Aros, Namine, Sara this is Sora. Dude just say hi." Riku sat him down.

"Umm, Hi?" Sara smiled and waved at him Namine waved and Aros said hi.

"Hey you guys all wanna come over to my place tonight? We'll make our own little party!" Tidus said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded.

"Great I'll give Aros the address come by 3? And we'll have dinner then you guys can go home at 8!" Tidus was running out of breath just because of talking.

"Okay we'll be there." Aros said. After that they had their lunches in silence. Which was a bit awkward…

At Tidus's party, Riku, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi were the first ones to arrive. Wakka and Riku made them selves at home and laid down on the couch. DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Selphie ran to the door. Namine and Aros was there, but Sara wasn't…

"Where's Sara?" Riku asked as he tilted his head to get a better view.

"She's gonna be a little late…" Namine said but she didn't look as cheerful as before, and neither did Aros…

Sara got out of the hospital her mom was very sick and maybe had from 4 to 6 months of life left. She noticed the rain. _Shoot! I left my umbrella at home! _She started to run for it. Then she ran in to another person who was also in a hurry. She fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I should watch where I'm going, I'm really sorry-" she looked up and noticed it was Sora.

"Hey you okay? Here." He helped her up. He smiled and put his umbrella over both their heads. She blushed and looked down. He looked at her.

"So what are you doing by the hospital?" He asked. Sara hesitated at first.

"My mom is sick… She might not even make it… I almost live alone… My sister is 21 she's always at work or her friend's house… So I don't have much to do but visit my mom" She said.

"Oh… Well she'll get better right?" Sora said.

**Sara's POV**

I knew he was trying to cheer me up… But I don't think he'd understand… I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for me, moving to a new town good thing I already knew Namine and Aros… "So where is Tidus' house?" I asked as I looked up. "It's right around the corner." He said with a smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought… I smiled back at him.

**Normal POV**

Kairi looked out the window she saw two figures under an umbrella. She looked closer and noticed it was Sora and the new girl.

"Hey, guys they're here!" Kairi shouted across the room. Everyone turned his or her heads to see. Then Selphie ran to the door again. She waved at the two in the rain. They waved back. Sara ran to the door while Sora walked. "Brr! It's so cold out there! Sorry I'm late." She said with a smile.

((A/N)) Likey? Plz review


End file.
